¿Qué te ha pasado?
by Freedom Released
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala? [Capítulo 1]
1. Prólogo

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida da muchas vueltas, nunca sabremos cómo acabarán nuestras acciones o qué harán los demás en distintas situaciones de su vida que al final nos podrán afectar inevitablemente. En el mundo ninja, es mucho más, porque un solo shuriken***** desviado puede cambiar una vida completa en un instante.

Los sentimientos nos vuelven transparentes, algunos lo disimulan mejor que otros pero eso es algo que no podremos cambiar nunca. Cuando nos guiamos por nuestras emociones acaban pasando cosas de las que podemos estar o no orgullosos. El peor de nuestros enemigos puede acabar siendo como de nuestra propia familia y nuestro mejor amigo puede acabar siendo quien nos asesine; nada es seguro. La amistad, la rivalidad, el amor familiar… Todo eso radica en unos sentimientos que tenemos dentro de nosotros que en ocasiones luchan por salir pero nosotros los encerramos.

Una decisión, puede significar muchas cosas. Un solo hombre en batalla, puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Y una sola mujer, puede significar la locura o la soledad en un enamorado.

El camino correcto puede serlo durante un tiempo y luego volverse oscuro y desolador, es cuestión de cada uno salir de él y ver una luz al final de ese túnel en penumbra. En una cueva lejana, hablando con lo que consideraba su equipo, una persona daba una orden:

—En marcha —ordenó un muchacho en la oscuridad dirigiéndose a tres personajes misteriosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

***Shuriken: **Tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil hecha de metal de origen tradicional japonés.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Bueno, aquí dejo este prólogo que me ha costado tanto hacer. Esta serie es una reeditación **muy** profunda de una antigua historia que dejé sin terminar cuando aún ni sabía escribir "correctamente", aunque tampoco es que ahora lo haga como los ángeles. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones **(:** Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1: Lo que me perdí

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16 a partir de ahora. El prólogo era de todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Primer capítulo (Lo que me perdí)/ 1.933 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 1: Lo que me perdí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Alguna vez has tenido que huir? Nunca, seguramente; no es una sensación agradable. Dejar todo, irte, y no por miedo a que algo te pase sino por algo más que te reconcome por dentro: venganza. Porque sí, tenías que vengarte, era lo único que te pasaba por la cabeza. Eso había sido una traición con todas las letras, un estúpido te convenció de que lo mejor era abandonar todo e irte en busca de la verdadera fuerza. ¿Acaso eso existía realmente? Él había pensado siempre que la verdadera fuerza era la que tú mismo conseguías, sin importar el medio o las cosas que debieras hacer; se equivocaba.

Nunca lo admitiría, sí, pero no podía negar más la realidad. Se juntó con unas estúpidas sabandijas que lo único que querían era su cuerpo. Al final, acabó yéndose por su cuenta para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Conoció a más gente, formó un equipo, mató personas, y al final, todo para nada. Averiguó que esa persona que tanto odiaba era la cual le había protegido desde siempre. Todo lo había hecho por él, ¿cómo odiar a alguien así? ¿Cómo vivir cuando sabes que tú mataste y odiaste a ese alguien?

Solo tenía un medio de remediar eso. Puede que todos sus pecados fueran borrados si hacía eso, algo que nunca pensó que haría: volver a su hogar. Donde dejó todo, sus compañeros, sus amigos, _su amor_. Debería plantarse ahí, sin aviso previo, y decir todo a la cara. Eso puede sorprender a cualquiera, sobretodo tratándose de alguien como él, pero no había otra salida. Ya no le quedaba nada, nada por lo que luchar, solo su honor seguiría intacto si, quizá solo por esta vez, volviera atrás en sus recuerdos y viera lo que alguna vez fue una luz de esperanza que pudo salvarlo. Si esa luz aún seguía ahí, él la encontraría, el sacrificio de esa personan no sería en vano. Vio en él algo que _casi nadie_ más vio, alguien que valía la pena, por quien merecía la pena morir.

"_No… No pienso permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano"_, se dijo a sí mismo cierto hombre, porque ya era un hombre, saltando de árbol en árbol junto con su ahora equipo oficial hacia una clara dirección: Konoha. Ahí perdió todo, y ahí recuperaría todo. Era una hecho.

—Sasuke —habló el chico con pinta de tiburón y pelo blanco—, aún no nos has dicho a qué vamos a esa aldea.

La chica sensorial que saltaba al lado de su compañero se preguntaba lo mismo, por lo que decidió no decir nada y esperar pacientemente la respuesta. Nunca llegó, el Uchiha aceleró un poco el ritmo musitando un simple _hmp_ como contestación. Sus acompañantes aún no entendían nada. Pensaban que se iba a unir a Akatsuki o algo similar para poder vengarse de lo que Konoha le hizo a su hermano, porque sí, se habían enterado de eso. En cambio, decide ir a la aldea. ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Los miembros de Taka temían por si su líder hacía algo peligroso como atacar la aldea él solo o ir a asesinar a los del consejo en solitario. Sasuke era impredecible, y esa fue una de las cosas que les hizo unirse a él.

"_Sasuke, espero que no te equivoques esta vez",_ fue el pensamiento de Juugo, el único que seguiría a su jefe hiciera lo que hiciera. Sin negar, obviamente, que prefería que fuera por el camino correcto.

**.**

En la oscuridad de una cueva muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos antes, unos pasos retumbaban en las paredes de esa cavidad. Firmes, sin miedo, ligeros… A simple vista eran pasos de mujer. Una mujer bella, sin arrugas, con piernas como caminos lisos y dientes cual luna en la noche. Traía una capa de nubes rojas y aún entra la oscuridad su llamativo color de cabello resaltaba, sin hablar de esos ojos de gato que a cualquiera engatusaban con solo fijar la vista en ellos.

Caminaba sola, lo único que tenía como compañía era un pequeño animal en su hombro. Blanco, con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca en su cara con manchas negras en los ojos, con cuatro colas oscuras con alguna que otra tonalidad roja como el fuego. Parecía, en cara y parte del cuerpo, como un pequeño felino. Lo que nadie sospecha es que dentro de su pequeña apariencia inofensiva de minino, escondía un gran poder y furia en su interior.

Su dueña, seguía caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo, por la oscuridad. Cantando con su armoniosa voz la canción tradicional que llevaba su nombre como título:

—_Sakura, Sakura. Noyama no sato no, miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura. Hana zakari__*****_

De repente, en la oscuridad, una sombra se movió. La Flor de Cerezo dejó su canción y sus flores de un tono pálido se tornaron. Había llegado a lo más profundo del abismo.

**.**

Gritos de impresión, caras atemorizadas, ninjas preparados para atacar a su enemigo. Ese fue todo el recibimiento que tuvieron los miembros del Equipo Halcón en su llegada a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Se dieron cuenta de que no era por ellos en sí, sino por su jefe y líder, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos lo temían a él, solo lo miraban a él, y solo se preocupaban por él. Parecía que había generado un gran revuelo al entrar simplemente por la puerta dejando noqueados a los guardias de la entrada principal.

Sabían que podían morir en cualquier instante. Al parecer los ANBU y las fuerzas que los habían rodeado hace apenas unos minutos no tenían intención de atacar; ni ellos tampoco. Estaba ahí, en posición defensiva, sin moverse. Ese extraño comportamiento los hacía ponerse más nervios, ya se habían mentalizado con que a la mínima célula de su cuerpo que cruce esa gran puerta ya les atacarían. No entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Absolutamente nada.

De repente, alguien apareció. Un chico de estatura alta, fuerte, rubio, con mirada serie que, cómo no, miraba a Sasuke. Pero no como todos, este no lo miraba con odio ni con rencor, sino con confusión y con una ligera ternura reflejada en sus pupilas. Parecía como si fueran amigos.

—_Teme_… Cuánto tiempo —habló serio sorprendiendo aún más, si cabe, a los compañeros de su rival de toda la vida.

No podía, no le cabía en la cabeza, comprender qué estaba pasando. Se había ido de la aldea hace muchísimo tiempo, y ya estaban todos acostumbrados a que cuando se hablara de él sería refiriéndose a un traidor, un desertor. Y ahora, sin más, volvía. Nadie se lo imaginaba, y Naruto menos.

—_Usuratonkachi _—contestó inexpresivo.

Los Taka lo tenían claro, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Era algo ilógico que hubiera otra explicación a semejante confianza como para insultarse de esa manera sin que Sasuke contestara como solía: eran amigos. O lo fueron, no era fácil de definir.

—Naruto, apártate —Una mujer apareció.

Era fuerte, segura, mayor, con experiencia, y conocida por todos. Era la Quinta Hokage de Konoha, una de las mujeres más hermosas y fuertes del mundo. Tonto el que no la conociera, era una leyenda. Sannin, compañera de Orochimaru y Jiraiya, entrenada por el Cuarto Hokage. No había nadie que la superara en Ninjutsu médico, o eso pensaban todos.

—Tsunade —pronunció el Uchiha al verla.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo se te ocurre aparecer aquí así? ¿Vienes a atacar la aldea? Deberías reconsiderarlo. —Sonrió arrogante ella—. No tienes ni la fuerza, ni los hombres como para ello. Perderíais irremediablemente.

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se mantuvo inexpresivo escuchando lo que la mujer le decía. No, no estaba intentando atacar esa débil aldea. Lo pensó, mucho, y llegó a la conclusión de que eso no le devolvería a su hermano, por eso decidió volver, para recuperar lo que tiempo atrás había dejado por su causa. No lo reconocería, nunca, iba contra su honor. Pero era la realidad.

—Quiero volver.

Ahí empezaron murmullos por toda la marabunta que se había generado a su alrededor. Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás. Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—Eres un traidor. ¿Esperas que te deje volver sin más?

—He dejado todo eso atrás. No busco seguir con lo que creía después de irme. Soy un renegado, Tsunade. Me creas o no.

La gente volvió a murmurar entre ella incrédula. La Kage levantó una ceja, no estaba segura, no podía exponer la aldea y todo eso solo porque él le diera su triste palabra. Aquí ya no valía nada de eso. Además, habría que ver lo que dirían los demás, este asunto englobaría a todas las aldeas, no solo a la de ella, no podía tomar su decisión tan a la ligera. Después de lo que había pasado con la última persona a la que le había dado su confianza, no podía permitirse otro error así, sería fatal.

—¿Debo creerte? No lo creo. Y menos trayendo a tu equipito —habló dura.

—Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo hablo solo por mí.

Todos los miraron esperando una respuesta. Ellos se miraron y comprendieron que debían contestar con la mayor sinceridad, esa gente parecía que leían la mente o algo.

—Sasuke —habló Suigetsu—, no creas que librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Yo me apunto.

—Te necesito para mantenerme controlado, si me lo permite, me gustaría seguir con usted —dijo el joven pacifico.

—¡_Bah_, tendré que quedarme! Si no, ¿quién cuidará de que estos dos se metan en líos o hagan tonterías? —Esta vez habló la única chica del grupo.

Volvieron los murmullos entre la multitud. Esta vez menos disimulados, hasta el punto que se podían distinguir frases, las más repetidas era: _"¿La Hokage dejará que unos traidores entren sin más?", "Ese Uchiha, ¿cómo se atreve? ¡Deberían matarlo!", "¿Cómo pueden estar a favor de esto los ANBU? Ni siquiera los han atacado para defendernos. Están perdiendo poder". _La mayoría de estos comentarios cabrearon en sobre manera a la Quinta, ¿dudar de ella? JA, iban buenos. Ella haría las cosas a su manera, les gustara, o no les gustara.

—Lo pondré en consideración. ANBU, arréstenlos, llévenselos a los calabozos. —Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero se alegraron de su decisión, así estarían protegidos de esos delincuentes. Ella se acercó al Uchiha que la miraba seria y con una mirada que expresaba un ligero desacuerdo con esto y le dijo—: Lo hablaré con el Consejo y ordenaré que las demás aldeas ocultas me den un informe. Vais a tener que poneros a rezar si no queréis que esto termine mal para vosotros.

Antes de llevárselos, Naruto quiso darle una última mirada a su amigo antes de que se lo llevaran a una celda. No podía negar que estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado, pero no podía confiar aún en él, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Habría que mirar si realmente decía la verdad. Su excompañero, le hizo una pregunta que lo dejó impactado al principio, y luego le entristeció.

—¿Y la molestia?

El rubio suspiró y pesadamente contestó:

—Te has perdido muchas cosas estando fuera, _teme._

Frunció el ceño ante esa contestación mientras era llevado a la torre donde estaría encerrado durante un tiempo hasta que se decidiera su situación. No le gustó para nada esa contestación, ¿qué se suponía que significaba? ¿Acaso había pasado algo con ella? No, no podía ser, Naruto nunca lo hubiera permitido.

"Vaya, lo que me perdí", pensaba mientras el guarda cerraba su celda en donde estaba junto con sus compañeros.

Sí, se había perdido muchas cosas, pero pronto las averiguaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Canción "Sakura": **Es una canción folclórica tradicional japonesa que describe la primavera, estación en la cual el cerezo florece, aludiendo el título a esta flor en japonés. La traducción del fragmento que canta sería algo así: _Flores del cerezo, flores del cerezo: Cubriendo la campiña, hasta donde alcanza la vista. ¿Es niebla o son nubes? Perfume bajo el sol naciente. Flores del cerezo, flores del cerezo: Ya todo floreció._

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Siento mucho haber tardado, tuve más inspiración para otras cosas que para este capítulo. La verdad reeditar algo que estaba tan mal escrito cansa mucho **xD** He tenido que hacer este capítulo en varios días porque no aguantaba mucho tiempo leyendo y escribiendo. Espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias por el comentario de ese anónimo "Hay". Se agradece. Cuidaos, gracias por leer.


End file.
